


Ridiculous

by WickedLilThing



Series: Text Messages [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Office, Texting, office romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q gossip about two oblivious co-workers.  It's ridiculous, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

Did you get the memo from HR? - J

 

No, I didn’t. Was it important? -Q

 

The rules on office relationships has changed. -J

 

Oh? How so?-Q

 

Basically, there is none now. You just have to file paperwork with HR.

 

M had it changed for selfish reasons.

 

How do you mean?

 

He has an office romance.

 

You’re joking. Who?

 

Guess.

 

I have no idea.

 

Tanner.

 

You’re joking.

 

Not in the least. Apparently they’ve been together for nearly a year.

 

I had no idea.

 

Interesting.

 

I wonder if Eve will finally get together with that brunette in HR.

 

She better. She practically fawns over her.

 

She does.

 

She brings her coffee everyday.

 

I know.

 

Have you seen how they look at each other? It’s ridiculous.

 

Completely.

 

Eve looked like a kicked puppy when she found out Jessica went on a date

the other week.

 

Oh I know, she was texting me about it.

 

I’m not surprised.

 

Well, hopefully things go well for them.

 

Hopefully.

 

We need a break from it.

 

She’s always making excuses to go see her.

 

She’s not even subtle about it.

 

Oh, absolutely not.

 

She’s always in HR for some reason or another.

She drags her out for lunch all the time.

Plus, there’s the obvious flirting.

 

More than her usual.

 

She’s exclusively flirting with Jessica now it seems. Have you seen her

laugh at one of Jessica’s dumb jokes?

 

She couldn’t be more obvious.

 

She’s always ‘accidentally’ touching her.

 

Nothing harassing. She picks fluff from her hair and touches her arm when she laughs.

 

Bit annoying.

 

Oh, I know. Absolutely ridiculous, the both of them.

 

They need to get their shit together.

Honestly, they’re adults. They need to act like adults and just date.

 

 

Honestly.

 

Ridiculous.

 

Exactly.

 

Lunch today? I’m hungry.

 

So am I. Sure.

 

That cafe you like around the corner?

 

Oh, lovely. Yes please.

 

I could use it after today.

 

James slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped into the elevator, passing Moneypenny and Jessica chatting at her desk. He rolled his eyes as the doors closed. A few minutes later he walked into Q’s office. “They’re at it again.”

Q couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes too, when he heard that, but he smiled, too. “I’m sure I’ll be hearing all about that, later,” He said. “When did MI6 turn into a bunch of mooning teenagers?”

“No idea.” James said, moving to lean on Q’s desk, right next to the younger man.

“Let me guess, she’s doing the hair twirling thing?” He asked, finally looking up at James who was laughing.

“No, worse, she’s doing the ‘holding her hand while she looks at her manicure’ thing.” James replied and reached out the fix Q’s collar.

Q finished up a bit of typing and saved his work before logging off. “Alright,” he breathed, running one hand through his hair.

“Stop that, you look handsome just the way you are.” James told him, moving his hand away from his head. Q rolled his eyes.

The two left the building. James opened his umbrella, holding it out so Q could stand under it as well. The younger man stood close to the agent, his arm touching his.

“Those two are ridiculous. How can they not see what’s right under their nose? It’s been three years since they started flirting with each other.” Q said with a sigh. James nodded in agreement.

“Oh, that film you wanted to see is playing in the theatre near my flat if you’re still interested.” James said.

“Of course I’m still interested.”

“When are you free?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Dinner after?”

“That would be lovely.”

James smiled at him and nodded.


End file.
